Etat d'alerte
by aerogirl84
Summary: attention spoiler saison 6. Après le 6x15.
1. Chapter 1

Le claquement du verre contre le carrelage de la cuisine passa presque inaperçu entre les cris et les pleurs qui résonnait dans l'appartement 25 B de Mayfield Avenue.

Sophie frissonna en croisant le regard de son mari. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu dans un tel état de rage. Il ne contenait pas sa colère et son haleine empestant le whisky bon marché lui importait moins que le regard glacial qu'il posait sur elle.

« Qui c'est ? » hurla-t-il encore

« Il n'y a personne Brad, tu te fais des idées ! »

Il s'approcha, la dévisageant d'un air mauvais qui la dégouta.

« Alors pourquoi on ne fait plus l'amour ? »

Ses mains attrapèrent son menton fin tandis qu'il enlevait de son pouce le rouge à lèvres qu'elle portait depuis le matin.

« Tu me prend vraiment pour un con, mais maintenant ça suffit !»

Ce faisant il défit sa ceinture, s'apprêtant à s'en servir comme d'un fouet sur son dos.

Depuis qu'il s'était mit à boire après la perte de son emploi, les choses avaient changé, il était violent, jaloux et paranoïaque. Leurs ébats ressemblaient plus à une punition qu'à un acte d'amour et la jeune femme avait décidé d'y mettre un terme 3 mois plus tôt.

Mais dans l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool de son époux, il avait pris ça comme un aveu. Il se sentait minable, et sale, et il ne supportait pas l'image de beauté qu'elle lui renvoyait. A cet instant, il voulait effacer cette vision, la rendre misérable, comme il le faisait depuis quelques semaines par ses insultes et son harcèlement.

C'est sans doute cette lueur de folie qui donna le courage et l'adrénaline nécessaire à Sophie qui enfonça son pied dans le bas ventre de celui qu'elle avait un jour aimé et le regarda s'écrouler à terre tandis qu'elle courait vers la chambre de son fils.

« Allez mon cœur, prend ton doudou, on y va »

Le petit garçon d'à peine quatre ans descendit du lit et donna la main à sa mère sans un mot. Il tourna la tête une dernière fois vers le salon pour voir son père vomir ses tripes sur la moquette avant de quitter définitivement l'appartement.

A cette heure de la soirée, les rues étaient encore pleine de passants mais l'effervescence d'avant et après travail passée, il ne restait que l'agréable sensation de se promener dans une ville pleine de vie.

Mac regarda une femme passer devant lui à vive allure, trainant derrière elle un petit garçon métissé qui tenait son doudou en forme de lapin.

Il s'arrêta brusquement, freinant par la même occasion sa compagne qu'il tenait par la main.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda la femme brune

« C'est l'anniversaire de Lucy demain, j'ai envie de lui offrir une peluche. »

Aubrey étouffa un gloussement en voyant Mac la tirer vers la première boutique de jouet qu'il avait aperçut après un rapide tour d'horizon.

« Juste pour savoir. Combien de doudous en forme d'ours a-t-elle déjà reçu de ta part. »

Un sourire radieux éclaira le visage du scientifique.

« Un seul ! Mais elle a également un éléphant, un panda, une poupée. »

« Je présume que tu viens de réaliser…. »

« ….qu'il lui manque un lapin, tu as tout compris. » dit il en rigolant également.

Ils entrèrent dans la boutique, et Mac mis à peine deux minutes à choisir le plus gros et le plus coloré des lapins de la boutique.

Aubrey avait rencontré sa filleule deux jours plus tôt quand Lindsay, la collègue de Mac l'avait amené à l'hôpital pour une bronchiolite sévère. Il fallait avouer que la petite était craquante. Elle observa l'homme avec qui elle partageait son lit depuis 4 semaines et 5 jours et se demanda comment elle allait faire pour ne pas tomber éperdument amoureuse d'un homme qui assume parfaitement de se balader dans tout Manhattan avec un lapin jaune de 50 cm dans les bras.

« Alors ? » lui demanda-t-il tandis qu'ils ressortaient de la boutique.

« Difficile de ne pas craquer »

Mac comprit rapidement au regard sans équivoque d'Aubrey que le lapin n'était pas du tout en cause et lui sourit. La gêne des premiers jours avaient disparue grâce au tempérament joyeux et simple du jeune docteur. A présent il avait l'impression de pouvoir pleinement profiter et sans rougir de chaque moment avec elle.

« Tu serais libre vendredi soir ? »

« Des projets ? »

« La soirée de la police pour réunir des fonds pour différentes œuvres de charité. »

Aubrey se mordit la lèvre inférieure, son cœur battant au tout rompre tandis qu'une joie immense s'emparait d'elle.

Pour seule réponse elle attrapa avec fougue son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa.

Enfin elle allait connaitre les membres de son équipe dont il parlait tant. Lindsay semblait déjà fort sympathique et elle s'impatientait de rencontrer le reste.

Elle ignorait encore en montant dans le taxi avec Mac qu'elle n'aurait pas à attendre trois jours pour que cela arrive.


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Sophie caressa tendrement la tête de son fils qui dormait encore dans le canapé-lit qu'ils avaient partagé pour la nuit.

Elle en avait par ailleurs passé une bonne partie à se demander si elle avait bien fait d'abandonner Brad dans cet état. Pourtant en pensant au mal qu'il pouvait leur faire, elle ne pouvait imaginer d'autre solution. Elle se devait de protéger son fils, quitte à le priver de son père.

Précautionneusement elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine où l'attendait Emilie, un bol de café fumant devant elle.

« Hey, pas trop mal dormi ? » demanda cette dernière en lui servant la même chose.

« Ca va, merci de nous avoir…. »

« Oulà, je t'arrêtes tout de suite. Je ne veux entendre aucun remerciement. Tu es ici chez toi et vous restez aussi longtemps que vous le désirez toi et le bout de chou. »

Sophie lui sourit avec reconnaissance avant de boire une gorgée du liquide noir. Emilie était française, comme elle. Lorsqu'elle avait décidé de s'installer à New York pour rejoindre Brad et qu'elle était enceinte, elle avait parcouru les forums et l'avait trouvé. Avoir une amie aussi fiable et sincère était une bouffée d'oxygène dans sa tourmente actuelle.

« Je dois aller travailler ce matin mais je serais rentrée pour 13h, je ramène des pizzas, Kylian aime ça ? »

« Oui, mais seulement la Margarita. »

« Pas de problème. Allez ! Je file. Surtout tu fais comme chez toi. Il y a des serviettes dans la salle de bain, tu fouilles dans mes placards pour les vêtements et le frigo n'est pas trop vide alors tu pioches. »

Sur ce, elle déposa un baiser sonore sur la joue de son amie et ferma la porte avec un dernier clin d'œil.

Emilie vit son invitée lui faire un signe de la main par la fenêtre sans savoir que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle la voyait bouger.

Dans quelques heures, lorsque la jeune infirmière rentrerait, elle devrait affronter la plus horrible des scènes. Une image qui à force de la hanter, la pousserait à rentrer en France pour continuer ses cauchemars dans le pays qui les avait réunies.

* * *

A 14h le même jour, l'équipe de laboratoire scientifique de New York, et plus précisément Mac

Taylor, recevait un coup de fil de Don Flack, lui indiquant l'adresse du meurtre de Sophie.

« Meurtre sur la 42eme et une alerte Amber vient d'être lancée. » déclara Mac en entrant dans la pièce où se trouvait rassemblée toute son équipe.

« Stella, Danny et Lindsay vous venez avec moi. Sheldon, étant donné la fracture du poignet de Sid j'ai besoin de vous à la morgue lorsqu'on fera rapatrier le corps. En attendant vous restez avec Adam pour analyser les photos du petit garçon et celle du portrait du père qui semble être le principal suspect. Trouvez-le-moi ! »

A peine 15 minutes plus tard, les deux véhicules empruntés par les experts se garaient devant l'immeuble d'Emilie. Mac tourna la tête pour voir ses deux collègues féminines entrer dans la cage d'escaliers. Il prit leur suite et retrouva Flack qui parlait avec une jeune femme rousse d'environ 28 ans. Il tourna à droite, entrant alors dans ce qui était le salon. La mare de sang qui recouvrait le sol était impressionnante et au milieu gisait le corps sans vie de Sophie.

« Sophie Fabre, 27 ans, race blanche, d'origine française. Elle vit avec un certain Brad Telling et son fils de 4 ans Kylian. » Enonça Flack une fois son interrogatoire terminé

« Mais nous ne sommes pas chez elle ici, il n'y a aucun jouet ni lit d'enfant » dit simplement Danny en revenant du couloir qui menait à la chambre.

« Non exact, c'est l'appartement d'Emilie, la jeune femme près de la cuisine, une amie de la victime. Apparemment Sophie et son fiancé on eu une grosse dispute et la victime est venue se réfugier ici. »

« Combien de temps s'est absenté la propriétaire des lieux ? » demanda Mac

« De 7h30 ce matin à 13h15 lorsqu'elle est rentrée pour le repas. C'est la qu'elle à découvert le corps. »

« Et l'enfant ? » demanda Lindsay, une lueur d'inquiétude maternelle dans les yeux

« Aucune trace dans l'appartement, une alerte Amber à été lancé avec une photo trouvée dans le portefeuille de la victime. »

Les trois experts hochèrent la tête, le couple Messer commençant les relevés tandis que Mac contournait le canapé pour rejoindre Stella qui prenait des photos.

Il remarqua les épaules de son équipière se contracter entre deux clichés signe d'une grande tension.

« Qu'est ce que vous avez trouvé ? » lui demanda il en arrivant derrière elle.

« Il était là… l'enfant.»

Son doigt fin pointait l'angle de la pièce qui était à leur opposé. Le corps et la flaque de sang les séparait du point invisible qu'elle lui montrait.

Reprenant une forte inspiration, Stella tenta d'expliquer avec professionnalisme ce qu'elle avait découvert.

« La porte n'étant pas fracturée, nous pouvons en conclure que Sophie connaissait son agresseur. Cependant lorsqu'elle a compris ses intensions, elle a mis Kylian dans cet angle près du canapé avant de rabattre le meuble devant lui pour le protéger. Il est clair que Sophie s'est défendu étant donné l'état de la pièce mais lorsque son assassin à eu le dessus, ce n'est plus que de l'acharnement. Il faudra attendre l'expertise d'Hawkes mais j'ai déjà décompté plus d'une dizaine de coup de couteau. »

« Typique du meurtre passionnel. »

« En voulant le protéger, sa mère à infligé à Kylian la vision de sa mort, c'est terrible, il n'a que 4 ans. »

« Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'il était là bas ? » questionna Mac en voyant les yeux de sa collègue briller un peu trop d'émotions retenues.

Stella se baissa, laissant Mac faire de même pour lui montrer la trainée de sang qu'avait laissée un des pieds du canapé sur le parquet.

« Le sang de la victime à imbibé le coussinet protégeant le sol des rayures et je ne vois pas d'autre raison de repousser ce canapé contre le mur une fois le meurtre accompli, si ce n'est de récupérer l'enfant qui se trouve de l'autre côté. »

« Vous pensez à quelque chose de précis ? » Un haussement de sourcil accompagnant sa question.

La femme sourit intérieurement en pensant qu'elle devait avoir une tête spéciale quand elle avait une idée pour qu'il sache aussi facilement lire en elle.

« Je dirais que l'acharnement sur Sophie n'est dû qu'à la colère de son agresseur de ne pas pouvoir disposer de Kylian. »

« Je donnerais ma vie pour protéger ma fille. » expliqua Lindsay comme une évidence.

« Malheureusement, là où elle est, elle ne peut pas le protéger non plus. » ajouta simplement Mac

Et sans un mot de plus, il fit signe aux deux hommes qui attendaient d'emporter le corps vers la morgue.


	3. Chapter 3

Kylian regardait le paysage défiler par la vitre arrière de la voiture. Il était allongé sur la banquette arrière, obéissant sagement de peur de se faire gronder. A l'école, tout le monde parlait de son papa comme d'un héros, il avait compris en quittant la maison avec sa maman la veille que le sien ne serait jamais à la hauteur et qu'il faisait vraiment n'importe quoi. Une bouffée d'angoisse vint lui serrer la gorge en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin et il étouffa un pleur dans son doudou. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas faire de bruit sinon cela risquait de l'énerver et il en avait tellement peur qu'il n'osait pas respirer trop fort.

* * *

Toutes les télés du labo qui étaient allumées diffusaient l'annonce de la disparition de Kylian accompagnée de sa photo en gros plan. Comme a chaque fois, celle d'un enfant qui sourit. Stella sentit son cœur se serrer en repensant à l'endroit d'où avait prise cette photo. Elle pouvait très facilement imaginer Sophie Fabre sortir son portefeuille et montrer fièrement son petit garçon à ses collègue et à ses amies.

« Stell' ! »

« Hm pardon, je te suis. »

Lindsay observa son amie avant de reprendre son chemin vers la morgue. Depuis les deux dernières heures elle avait appelé trois fois la nourrice, simplement pour s'entendre dire que tout aller bien. Au dernier appel Danny l'avait surprise et elle tentait depuis avec difficulté de passer outre son inquiétude.

« J'espère que Sheldon a quelque chose. » lança-t-elle soudain pour tenter de les sortir de leurs pensées respectives.

Stella ne répondit pas et elles finirent le trajet en silence.

« A vous voilà ! » s'écria Sheldon en les voyant entrer.

« Des choses à nous dire ? »

« Plus ou moins oui. Alors pour faire court, mort par rupture de l'aorte et perforation du ventricule droit. D'après ce que j'ai pu constater, la moitié des coups on été porté après la mort. »

Le visage des deux femmes se tourna vers la table en inox où la poitrine exposée à la lumière du scialytique présentait des traces de lacérations multiples.

« Combien ? » demanda Stella, s'étonnant elle-même de cette curiosité morbide.

« 11. Avec un couteau de style canif. La grande info dans tout ça c'est que votre tueur et un gaucher et qu'il n'avait pas de maitrise de lui-même au moment du crime. Les coups sont complètement aléatoires et il n'a même pas du se rendre compte tout de suite que sa victime était morte. »

« L'amie de la victime nous as dit que Brad Telling avait un problème d'alcool. »

«C'est quelque chose de tout à fait plausible en effet même si il lui fallait tout de même assez de force pour se battre avec elle et la tuer. Je vous ais mis de côté les échantillons que j'ai trouvés sous les ongles de la victime. »

Se faisant, il tendit les minis fioles déjà prêtes pour l'analyse à Lindsay. Devant leurs sourires moqueurs, l'ex médecin légiste rougit tel un enfant pris en faute.

« C'est plutôt calme ici, je me suis dis que je pouvais bien vous avancer un peu. »

« Merci Sheldon ! »

Voulant couper court à l'inspection amusée dont il faisait l'objet il se tourna pour prendre un scapel et se tourna vers ses deux collègues.

« Allez zou, dehors, j'ai des cadavres à découper moi ! » déclara t-il en haussant volontairement la voix.

Une moue de dégout et des petits gloussements accompagnèrent la fuite des filles vers les étages supérieurs tandis qu'elles emportaient leurs précieux indices.

Danny entra dans la pièce aux parois de verre où il retrouva Adam, penché sur des caméras de surveillance.

« Alors champion, qu'est ce que tu as de si urgent? »

« Euh ! Alors j'ai le signalement de la voiture de Brad Telling, une Ford rouge immatriculée NWH-255. J'ai cherché en élargissant la zone depuis le domicile du couple et je viens de trouver ça à l'instant. La caméra n'est pas de bonne qualité mais j'ai l'impression que c'est lui là, dans la station service. »

Danny se pencha à son tour. Difficile de se rendre compte à cette distance et avec une vue de trois quart mais cela y ressemblait assez pour tenter le coup.

« Ok, je fonce là bas avec Mac et Don, de ton côté tache de ne pas le prendre de vue. »

« Bien sûr, pas de problème. »

Sur ce il vit son ami courir vers l'ascenseur le téléphone à l'oreille. Il supposa que Flack devait être au bout du fil.

Kylian poussa un petit cri de surprise lorsque le véhicule freina brusquement, le faisant presque chuter de la banquette.

« Chut ! Quand nous serons arrivés tu pourras parler, jouer et crier autant que tu le veux, mais pour le moment, je ne veux pas entendre un mot ! »

Kylian fixa son regard dans le sien avant d'hocher la tête par l'affirmative. Un sourire de satisfaction vint étirer les lèvres du chauffeur en pensant que « son fils » était à ses côtés et qu'il lui obéissait comme il se devait.

« C'est parfait mon chéri, je vais mettre la couverture sur toi le temps d'aller mettre de l'essence et de prendre de quoi manger pour ce soir. Ne bouge pas »

En voulant lui caresser les cheveux, sa main effleura le lapin en tissu et l'enfant se recula brusquement comme si il venait d'être brûlé. Une pointe de déception passa dans ses yeux bleus en réalisant que la partie n'était pas encore gagnée. Le doudou auquel il s'accrochait comme à une bouée, en était la preuve flagrante. L'odeur de sa mère se trouvait encore dessus et il était évident au regard qu'il lui lançait actuellement que certaines choses seraient très difficilement pardonnables.

* * *

L'équipe du lieutenant Morris composé de 4 hommes et une femme, avançait vers la Ford rouge avec précaution. Ils avaient captés le message radio transmis par le détective Don Flack et c'est en deux minutes qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés sur place.

La buée qui emplissait l'habitacle permettait à peine de voir l'intérieur mais l'espoir que le petit soit en vit à l'intérieur les poussas à agir.

A son signal, les trois hommes encadrèrent le véhicule, une arme pointée sur les deux portières avant.

« Police de New York, sortez du véhicule les mains en l'air ! » dit Morris en ouvrant la portière.

Il se recula précipitamment avant voir le corps d'un homme tombé à ses pieds.

« Tarelly, regardez à l'intérieur et Matt vous appelez une ambulance. »

La femme s'exécuta tandis que le lieutenant prenait son téléphone.

« Flack ! C'est Morris. On a notre homme, en vie mais vu la quantité de bouteille dans la voiture et son état je dirais qu'il faudra attendre un moment avant qu'il sorte de là. »

Un silence court s'en suivit avant qu'il ne croise le regard de sa subalterne.

« Non. Pas de trace du petit dans le véhicule. Ouais salut Don. »

Il raccrocha avant de taper de rage sur le toit du véhicule.

« Eh merde ! Il est où ce gosse. »

* * *

La porte avant s'ouvrit et se referma sans que Kylian ne bouge d'un centimètre. Il avait chaud sous la couverture verte râpeuse mais il attendait.

Soudain la lumière revient et il put de nouveau respirer normalement.

« Dans quelques minutes nous serons à la maison et tout ira bien. »

Le petit garçon observa le sourire radieux qui lui faisait face sans y répondre. Il voulait que son papa vienne le chercher, il n'aimait pas du tout cette femme.

«Allez reste bien couché, Maman va bien s'occuper de toi maintenant ! » dit celle-ci avec l'assurance des gens qui croient en ce qu'ils disent.


	4. Chapter 4

Lorsque Mac arriva, accompagné de Danny sur le parking de la station service, l'ambulance partait déjà, emportant Brad Telling et son coma éthylique.

« A quel hôpital il l'emmène ? » demanda-t-il à l'inspecteur Morris tandis que ce dernier venait à leur rencontre.

« Mercy. »

Le visage du policier était froid et fermé. Les rides sur son front reflétaient la contrariété qu'il éprouvait de ne pas avoir retrouvé l'enfant dans la voiture.

« Le périmètre est bouclé ? »

Le vieux policier hocha la tête par l'affirmative.

« Elle doit pas être parfaite cependant. Mes hommes ont fouillé un peu le coffre et la banquette arrière, au cas où le petit s'y trouverait. Ils ont fait attention mais pour résumer aucun de nous ne portait de gants. »

Danny lança un regard vers son chef avant de partir vers la voiture avec sa mallette. S'il y avait bien une chose que le lieutenant Taylor détestait, c'était qu'une scène soit souillée. Il préférait être en train de faire son travail au moment où il en ferait part au policier.

Pourtant aucun éclat de voix ne vient. Mac posa au contraire une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Morris.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Si quelque chose doit être trouvé dans cette voiture, Danny sera capable de ne pas passer à côté malgré votre… précipitation. »

Le dit Danny sourit derrière ses lunettes. Finalement à la place du flic il aurait préférait l'engueulade à la réprimande calme et posée qu'il venait de subir.

Il en fit part à Mac lorsque celui-ci ouvrit la porte du coffre.

« On n'a pas toujours besoin de crier pour se faire entendre Danny. » répondit Mac en examinant une couverture

« Certes. » dit le jeune homme sans trop savoir quoi rajouter à cela.

C'était tout de même étonnant de le voir si calme. Ses pensées l'emmenèrent à son propre changement de comportement entre le moment où il était sans attaches et celui où il avait entamé une relation sérieuse avec Lindsay.

Danny dévisagea discrètement son boss, en se demandant si l'hypothèse pouvait être la même pour lui. Il ignorait encore qu'il aurait la réponse quelques heures plus tard devant les yeux.

* * *

« Adam ! »

Le jeune homme sursauta devant son écran. Il posa une main sur son cœur qui battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine avant de se retourner pour tomber dans le regard désolé de Stella.

Il ne s'y trompa pas cependant, ses yeux n'avaient pas perdu leur éclat malicieux qu'ils avaient quand elle venait de découvrir quelque chose d'important.

« Si tu veux me provoquer un arrêt cardiaque tu es sur la bonne voie, mais je ne pourrais plus t'être d'une grande utilité. »

« Désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur c'est juste que je viens d'avoir les résultats des tests ADN fait sur les échantillons qu'a trouvé Sheldon sous les ongles de la victime. »

« Tu as trouvé une correspondance dans nos fichiers ? » demanda Adam en espérant que la réponse était positive.

« Pas encore, j'ai lancé la recherche mais j'ai voulu venir vérifier quelque chose avec toi en attendant. »

L'expert en informatique retint un sourire en voyant l'excitation à peine contenue de sa collègue et amie.

« Bien, je suis à toi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Je voudrais remonter la bande vidéo de la caméra de surveillance du parking. »

Adam hocha la tête et tapota sur son clavier afin de retrouver la bande dont il avait déjà importé les données sur son disque.

« A partir de quand on commence le visionnage ? »

« La dispute entre Sophie et Brad Telling à eu lieu vers 22 heures mardi soir. On regarde à partir de là. »

Stella prit une chaise et il en fit de même, malgré la question qui lui brulait les lèvres. En voyant que son ami ne lançait toujours pas le défilement la jeune femme tourna son regard vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle

« Nous savons que Sophie Telling et son fils était ensemble au moins jusqu'à 7 heures du matin lorsque Emilie Delvas est partie travailler. Il n'y a aucune chance qu'on trouve la trace du petit sur cette vidéo à 22h et de plus si ce que tu as trouvé s'avère exact, cela innocente le père. De plus quand j'ai su l'heure présumé du décès j'ai vérifié et à 11h il était dans sa voiture et n'avait bougé ni avant, ni après. »

Un sourire conquérant illumina le visage de Stella tandis qu'elle se tournait complètement vers Adam.

« J'ai très peu d'espoir de trouver une correspondance pour mon ADN. Hors on sait que Sophie connaissait son agresseur. Mais comment cette femme à t'elle pu savoir où Sophie passait la nuit alors que Lindsay n'a trouvé aucun appel entrant, à part ceux sans suite laissés par le mari. »

« Tu crois que c'est Brad qui lui a dit. » comprit-il.

« Allez, lance moi cette vidéo qu'on puisse vérifier si j'ai raison. »

Cette fois, le jeune homme n'hésita pas et fit passer la bande en accéléré. Ils firent une pause à 23h47 lorsque la voiture rouge de Brad Telling entra sur le parking. Malgré le grain épais, on pouvait lire la plaque d'immatriculation et reconnaitre le visage du trentenaire lorsqu'il sortit du véhicule, titubant lourdement. Il y retourna à peine 3 minutes plus tard avec une bouteille.

« Il a ses habitudes ici. » dit Adam

« C'est qui ça ? » demanda Stella en pointant la forme svelte qui avançait vers leur ex-suspect.

« Je ne vois pas son visage, elle porte une capuche. »

Ils observèrent la femme monter en voiture et Adam avança une nouvelle fois la vidéo pour se rendre directement au moment où elle en sortait.

« 25 minutes au moins » dit-il en regardant l'horloge en bas à droite de l'écran.

« Ils se connaissent, c'est certain. » jubila Stella

« Ce qui fait de cette personne notre suspect numéro un désormais ! »

« Elémentaire mon cher Watson. » rigola-t-elle avant de s'éloigner vers son bureau avec un clin d'œil complice.

* * *

Lindsay ne voyait pas d'autre solution que de laisser Stella lui enfiler son manteau.

« Je… »

« Arrête de parler tu veux. Il est déjà 18h00, tu vas être en retard. » Dit elle en lui tendant son sac à main.

« Et si… »

Stella posa deux poings sur ses hanches en signe de contestation.

« Que ce soit bien clair Lindsay Messer, je reste ici avec Adam et Sheldon pour cette nuit afin que Lucy puisse avoir son parrain et ses parents à sa fête d'anniversaire qui va être grandiose. Seulement si tu ne file pas tout préparer avant d'aller chercher ta fille, y a plus de Grandiose. Donc ouste, dehors ! »

Les deux femmes se regardèrent avant d'exploser de rire.

« Merci Stell. J'aurais aimé que tu sois là pour lui offrir son cadeau. »

« Moi aussi mais il vaut mieux que je reste au cas où Telling se réveillerait. Il est notre meilleure chance de retrouver cette femme. »

« Et en attendant tu ne veux pas… »

« Tut tut tut ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que si je ne reste pas au labo Mac n'ira jamais chez vous »

Lindsay baissa les yeux, sachant pertinemment que son amie avait raison.

« Allez zou ! Tu me diras si elle a aimé sa surprise demain » dit Stella en donnant à Lindsay un gros paquet cadeau.

* * *

Le clip de fermeture d'une mallette scientifique le sortit de ses pensées.

« Fini ? » demanda Flack

« Ouep, il était temps. » répondit Danny en avisant l'heure sur sa montre.

Voyant que son ami était reparti dans ses songes il s'approcha de lui.

« Don, tu es sûr que tu veux pas venir ce soir. Même si c'est juste le temps de manger, ça fera plaisir aux femmes Messer. »

Alors qu'il hésitait encore, il vit Mac avancer vers eux, son portable à l'oreille.

« J'arrive au labo dans 20 minutes

……………………

Je dois faire les analyses de la voiture de Telling

……………………..

Je pensais ne pas y aller du coup

…………………….

Et qui d'autre va fair… ?

……………

Vous étiez déjà de garde hier soir !!

………………»

Don et Flack le regardèrent lever les yeux au ciel et ils se sourirent amusés

« Stella. » dirent-ils en même temps.

« Bien, mais c'est à titre exceptionnel ! A tout de suite » dit Mac avant de raccrocher un sourire joueur au bord des lèvres.

« Je présume que ça veut dire qu'on peut se retrouver à 19h30 comme prévu à la maison. » dit Danny.

Voyant que son ami attendait une réponse et devant le regard encourageant de Mac, Flack leva les mains en l'air.

« Ok, ok, je me rends. Faut juste que je repasse à la maison, le cadeau de ta fille est sur ma table à manger. »

Sur ce, les deux hommes montèrent dans le véhicule du policier, tandis que Mac, les deux mallettes d'analyse dans le coffre, prenait la direction du labo pour remettre leur travail à Stella et profiter à son tour pleinement de la soirée.

* * *

L'écran clignotait d'une bande rouge lui indiquant qu'aucune correspondance n'avait été trouvée. Elle soupira en songeant que le sauvetage de Kylian dépendait presque exclusivement sur le témoignage du père et peut être sur ce qu'avaient trouvé Danny et Mac dans la voiture de Mr Telling. Il ne restait plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour avoir de la chance.

« Je connais bien cette mine boudeuse. »

Stella se retourna rapidement en sachant très bien que Mac se trouvait derrière elle.

« Frustrée ? » continua-t-il tandis qu'il posait les deux mallettes argentées au sol à côté de la paillasse.

« La seule chose dont je sois sûre désormais c'est que notre tueuse est une femme et qu'elle connaissait le couple. »

« Et qu'elle est gauchère. Vous êtes certaine que ça va aller pour ce soir ? »

La scientifique secoua ses boucles brunes en signe d'exaspération.

« Oui ! Vous devriez déjà être parti vous savez. »

Mac la regarda en esquissant une grimace gênée.

« Vous vouliez me demander quelque chose ? » demanda-t-elle consciente que quelque chose semblait le perturber.

Il aurait dû lui dire à ce moment là pour Aubrey. Lui annoncer qu'il avait quelqu'un et qu'il emmenait cette personne à la soirée de charité de la police vendredi. Il était un peu effrayé de sa réaction quand elle apprendrait que cela durait déjà depuis plusieurs mois. Mais non il avait voulu attendre et maintenant il ne pouvait pas ouvrir la bouche pour lui avouer.

Devant le silence qui s'éternisait, Stella prit la parole afin d'y mettre fin.

« Arrêtez de culpabiliser, la prochaine fois c'est moi qui irait faire la fête chez les Messer pendant que vous garderez le fort. A charge de revanche en quelque sorte. »

Se disant elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de Mac avant de le pousser gentiment à l'extérieur du labo.

« Vous m'….. »

« Je vous appelle dès que j'ai du nouveau, promis. » sourit Stella en voyant qu'il avait tout de même du mal à partir.

« Merci. Bonsoir Adam. » Dit-il en croisant le jeune homme qui arrivait vers eux.

« Bonsoir boss. »

Adam et Stella le regardèrent rejoindre l'ascenseur avant d'entrer dans la pièce vitrée.

« Tu ne rentres pas chez toi ? » demanda-t-il en voyant qu'elle ouvrait une première mallette.

« Mercy est plus proche du labo que de chez moi, je prendrais le lit pliant pour être prête en cas de coup de fil de l'hôpital. En attendant je vais déjà faire les analyses de ce qu'ont récupérer Danny et Mac sur la voiture, on sait jamais» expliqua-t-elle.

Elle vit Adam enfiler une blouse et prendre la deuxième mallette. Sentant sa question se profiler, le jeune homme la devança.

« Je vais pas rentrer chez moi en sachant que tu as du boulot ici. Je t'aide, on va plus vite et tu peux te reposer plus rapidement. Hawkes m'a dit que la garde d'hier avait été un peu agitée. »

« Tu n'es pas obligé, mais merci. »

«C'est pas un soucis. Je n'ai pas énormément de chose à faire chez moi de toute façon. »

« Allez au boulot Mlle Bonasera, je vous veux au lit à 23h maximum. » plaisanta-t-il

« C'est une proposition ? » demanda Stella en rentrant dans son jeu tandis qu'elle ouvrait un premier sachet hermétique.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et un sourire vint éclairer leurs visages respectifs. Tout les deux repensaient à la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble mais aucune gêne ne vint troubler ce moment de complicité. Contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient pu penser au début, cette erreur d'une nuit n'avaient en rien détérioré leurs relations, les laissant au contraire plus proche et plus amis qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été auparavant.

Ce que Stella ignorait encore, c'est que cette amitié serait salvatrice lorsqu'elle se verrait trahit par celui qu'elle considérait, encore à l'heure actuelle, comme son meilleur ami.


	5. Chapter 5

La voiture s'arrêta au feu rouge, laissant à son conducteur le temps de prendre son téléphone qui vibrait dans la poche de sa veste.

« Mac Taylor. »

« C'est moi » dit Aubrey d'une voie enjouée

« Tu as l'air drôlement heureuse pour quelqu'un qui travaille cette nuit. »

« C'est pour cela que je t'appelle. J'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour me remplacer alors si tu es d'accord nous pourrions aller ensemble à l'anniversaire de ta filleule. »

Le silence qui suivit sa phrase était à couper au couteau si bien qu'elle se demanda si elle ne poussait pas un peu trop Mac dans ses retranchements en s'invitant à sa soirée. Malgré sa déception elle allait lui dire d'oublier sa proposition lorsque la voix de son interlocuteur résonna enfin dans le combiné.

« Pourquoi pas. Bonne idée. Je serais à l'hôpital dans moins de dix minutes. » Dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Si elle n'était pas en blouse blanche au milieu du couloir, Aubrey aurait sans doute sautillé sur place en hurlant de joie.

Mac tourna à droite à l'intersection et s'éloigna de sa destination pour se diriger vers l'hôpital Mercy. Un nouveau feu le fit s'arrêter et il en profita pour se passer une main lasse sur son visage soucieux. Il comprenait le besoin d'Aubrey de se mêler d'un peu plus prêt à sa vie mais cela n'arrangeait en rien son problème. Dans son idée, ses coéquipiers la rencontrait tous en même temps vendredi soir et cela aurait servi de présentation officielle.

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui chuchota que l'une de ses coéquipières aurait sans doute aimée, au nom de leur amitié, être au courant avant les autres mais il la fit taire en secouant la tête.

Stella comprendrait, enfin du moins il l'espérait.

* * *

« Danny ! Tu peux rajouter un couvert s'il te plait. » Demanda Lindsay depuis la cuisine.

« Bien sûr, pour qui ? »

« La petite amie de Mac, Aubrey. »

Le jeune homme se félicita intérieurement de ses déductions plus tôt dans la journée. C'est fou ce qu'une femme était capable de vous faire changer. Il ravala cependant son air satisfait en constatant que sa femme n'était pas des plus enchantée.

« Tu la connais déjà ? Tu n'as pas envie qu'elle vienne ? » Demanda-t-il en l'entourant de ses bras.

Lindsay se laissa aller contre son torse un instant.

« Oui je l'ai déjà vu, c'est le médecin qui à examiner Lucy pour sa bronchiolite, elle est vraiment charmante. C'est juste que s'il nous la présente ça veut dire que c'est du sérieux. »

Elle entendit Danny rire doucement derrière elle avant de poser un baiser sur son cou.

« Et je présume que cela chamboule le scénario où il est sensé se rendre compte qu'il est amoureux fou de ta meilleure amie. »

Lindsay se joignit à sa bonne humeur et lui donna une tape légère sur le torse.

«Ce n'est pas beau de se moquer de sa femme ainsi Mr Messer. »

« Je connais un très bon moyen de me faire pardonner ce soir Mme Messer » dit-il avec un sourire séducteur.

Ils s'embrassaient tendrement lorsqu'un toussotement les fit tourner la tête vers la porte.

« Désolé, dit Flack qui ne le pensait pas le moins du monde. Une fois qu'on a joué à l'avion, qu'on a chanté et dansé et qu'on a lu l'histoire de la princesse Zat, on fait quoi ? »

«On prit pour que Mac arrive vite ! » rirent les parents de la reine de la soirée.

Heureusement pour eux, à ce moment là, le couple était déjà en train de se garer.

* * *

Kylian se sentit soulevé et pendant un instant il cru être de nouveau dans les bras de sa maman. Pourtant, très vite, il s'aperçut qu'il n'en était rien et qu'il était toujours en compagnie de la femme qui lui avait fait du mal.

« Je peux marcher. » grogna-t-il encore ensommeillé.

La femme s'arrêta et le posa sur ses pieds avant de lui attraper la main.

« C'est vrai que tu es un grand garçon maintenant. »

« Il est où papa ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ton père à toujours su où me trouver, il nous rejoindra quand il pourra. »

Kylian soupira de déception. Si son père était toujours allongé dans son vomi sur la moquette il pouvait attendre encore longtemps.

* * *

Le repas s'était passé divinement bien et l'ambiance détendue rassura Mac quand à la présence d'Aubrey. Elle et Danny discutait depuis maintenant un bon quart d'heure et ce n'est que grâce à l'intervention de Lindsay que le débat se termina.

« C'est l'heure des cadeaux ! » déclara Don en plaça le sien devant Lucy qui était tranquillement assise sur les genoux de sa mère.

La petite s'amusa à déchirer les papiers aidée par son père qui était aussi, voir plus excitée que sa fille. Les cadeaux se succédèrent jusqu'au moment d'ouvrir celui de Stella.

La surprise fut totale lorsque tout le monde se rendit compte qu'elle et Mac avait acheté exactement le même lapin en peluche mais dans une couleur différente.

« Il est pas mal en violet aussi » dit Mac

« Vous n'avez pas fait exprès ? » demanda Lindsay avec une pointe d'amusement perceptible dans la voix.

« Non, je suis rentré dans la boutique hier soir, j'ai craqué dessus et je l'ai acheté. »

« Pour avoir dû le partager avec ce charmant lapin jaune je peux vous confirmer ses dires. » plaisanta Aubrey.

Alors que tous les convives repartaient dans des discussions animées, Mac resta silencieux. Il se mit à penser une nouvelle fois à son amie et coéquipière. Le hasard les avaient fait acheter la même peluche, cependant il n'y voyait qu'une preuve de plus de leur amitié et il regretta amèrement qu'elle ne soit pas là ce soir.

Il comprit en voyant Aubrey parfaitement intégrée auprès de ses amis qu'il venait sans doute de commettre un véritable imper envers Stella.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il sentit la main fine de son amante se glisser dans la sienne il décida de laisser de côté cette culpabilité (sans doute infondée) et de profiter du reste de la soirée.

* * *

« Il est tard, il faut dormir maintenant. » dit la femme rousse en rabattant la couette sur le petit garçon.

« Je veux ma maman » sanglota Kylian.

Délicatement elle le rassit dans le lit, le serrant contre elle pour apaiser ses larmes en lui murmurant des mots doux.

« Je suis là, tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter. Dors, je veille sur toi. »

Kylian se dégagea de son étreinte avant de la fixer méchamment.

« Tu n'es pas ma maman !»

Les yeux encore humides était noirs de colère et elle ne le supporta pas. Sa main s'abattit avec violence sur la joue du petit garçon qui s'écroula sur l'oreiller.

« Je t'interdis de me traiter de menteuse et on ne regarde pas sa mère comme ça, c'est compris ! »

Sur ce, elle quitta la pièce le laissant seul à ses larmes de peur et de douleur. Jamais ses parents ne lui avait fait du mal, une fessée pendant les grosses bêtises mais jamais aussi fort, ni sur le visage.

Il regarda la pièce où il se trouvait à la lumière de sa veilleuse.

S'il n'y avait pas cette odeur de peinture fraiche, il aurait presque cru être dans sa chambre, à la maison. Les murs étaient de la même couleur, sa housse de couette Spiderman était là et il y avait aussi le bureau, le tapis et la veilleuse qui était identiques.

Le petit garçon se blottit dans les draps en serrant son doudou contre lui afin de respirer l'odeur du parfum de sa mère qui s'y trouvait encore. Ainsi enveloppé dans le cocon protecteur que lui procurer cette senteur il se fit la promesse que même si Alexandra le frappait une nouvelle fois, jamais il n'appellerait « Maman ».


	6. Chapter 6

_Merci beaucoup à ceux et celles qui prennent le temps de lire et surtout de me laisser un commentaire._

_C'est aussi ça qui donne envie d'écrire._

Flack attendait dans la voiture que Stella descende du bâtiment en verre. Ils devaient interroger le père de l'enfant kidnappé qui s'était réveillé vers 6 heures du matin. Le médecin ne lui avait donné l'autorisation de le voir qu'à partir de 8h et la jeune femme avait demandé à Flack d'être là pour 7h30.

Il regarda sa montre : 7h28 ; pile à l'heure.

Un mouvement sur sa droite lui fit tourner la tête vers les portes vitrées pour y voir son amie débouler en courant dans la rue et sauter plus qu'elle ne grimpa dans le véhicule.

« Il ne va pas s'envoler tu sais, et j'ai deux minutes d'avances alors… »

Le sourire irrésistible qu'il lui lança la fit craquer et elle posa un baiser sur la joue rasée de près qu'il lui tendait.

« Bonjour Don » rit-elle doucement.

Il démarra la voiture et ils parlèrent de l'enquête pendant le premier quart d'heure de route. Faisant des suppositions sur l'identité de leur suspecte.

Flack était presque certain de gagner avec l'hypothèse de l'ex petite amie.

« En parlant de ça, tu viens avec quelqu'un vendredi soir ? »

Stella sourit en se remémorant sa soirée de la veille avec Adam. Entre deux analyses, ils avaient décidé d'y aller ensemble plutôt que chacun de son côté.

« Oui, Adam m'accompagne. »

« Le veinard, tu auras l'occasion de m'accorder notre danse habituelle au moins ? »

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et Stella répondit au sourire amical qu'il lui lançait.

« Tu sais que j'aime les traditions. Enfin, tout ça ne sera possible que si on retrouve Kylian. » Soupira Stella.

Inconsciemment Flack appuya sur l'accélérateur.

* * *

Lorsque Brad Telling ouvrit les yeux il tomba sur la clarté aveuglante des murs blancs de sa chambre d'hôpital. Un mal de crane intense lui vrillait les tempes et il du refermer les yeux pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant que la douleur ne devienne supportable. Sophie lui avait souvent répété qu'un jour tout ça finirait mal et elle avait raison.

Il tenta de se souvenir des événements de la veille mais n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus loin ses pensées qu'une femme brune aux cheveux bouclés et un grand brun avec son badge de police autour du cou entrait dans la pièce.

« Mr Telling, je suis l'inspecteur Bonasera de la police scientifique et voici mon collègue, Don Flack. Nous aurions quelques questions à vous poser. »

« A propos de quoi ? »

« Votre femme a été assassinée hier matin et nous pensons que son agresseur à enlevé votre enfant. »

« Quoi mais, pourquoi ? Kylian ! Où est mon fils ? »

Brad voulu sortir du lit mais les mains fermes de Don sur ses épaules l'empêchèrent de bouger.

« Monsieur, si vous voulez nous aider à le retrouver, je vous en prie restez calme et répondez à nos questions. » lui dit Stella en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

L'homme hésita un instant puis arrêta de se débattre avant de s'assoir correctement dans le lit.

« Bien, vous souvenez vous de ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit de mardi ? » demanda Stella

« Nous sommes quel jour ? »

« Jeudi, Mr Telling. » répondit Flack

« Hum… je me suis disputé avec Sophie mardi. Je pensais qu'elle avait un amant.»

« Et après ? Qu'avait vous fait ? »

Un grognement sortit de la gorge de l'homme alité.

« Pfff ! Je me suis réveillé un peu plus tard. Quand j'ai réalisé que j'étais seul je suis sortit et j'ai été m'acheter à boire à la station service. »

Stella retint son souffle, c'était le moment où l'inconnue de la vidéo entrait en action.

« Après j'ai bu dans la voiture. »

« Et c'est tout ? » demanda Flack en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Pour le reste j'ai un peu de mal à me souvenir de quelque chose. Je suis désolé. »

Un soupir de frustration s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne tente une nouvelle approche.

« Mr Telling, connaissez-vous une jeune femme dans votre entourage qui soit gauchère ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit mais aucun des deux enquêteurs ne le brisa. Ils voyaient le visage de Brad Telling exprimer des sentiments différents à chaque secondes, de la réflexion à la compréhension suivit d'une peur non dissimulée.

« Au mon dieu ! » murmura-t-il enfin.

« Quoi ? » demanda Stella avec empressement

« Mardi soir, à la station service, Alexandra est entrée dans la voiture avec moi, on a discuté, je lui aie raconté pour mes soupçons envers Sophie et notre dispute. »

« Qui est Alexandra, Brad ? »

« La fille adoptive de mes parents, ma sœur. »

Don et Stella se regardèrent avec étonnement. Ils avaient imaginés beaucoup de possibilités, mais certainement pas celle là.

* * *

Kylian avala une nouvelle cuillère de céréale sous l'œil attendri d'Alexandra. Elle se sentait tellement heureuse qu'elle en oublia l'eau qui débordait sur la cuisinière.

« Ça coule partout. » dit simplement le petit garçon entre deux bouchées.

En une seconde elle éteignit le feu et revint pour ébouriffer les cheveux soyeux de celui qu'elle avait, depuis sa naissance, considéré comme son fils.

« Merci mon chér… »

Elle s'interrompit brusquement, l'oreille aux aguets.

« Tu as entendu ? » demanda-t-elle.

Kylian arrêta de mâcher un instant, avant d'hausser les épaules et de continuer son déjeuner.

Peu rassurée, Alexandra attrapa l'enfant par le bras et l'enferma dans la penderie à l'étage.

Cette fois, ils entendirent clairement les coups contre la porte d'entrée.

« C'est Papa ? » s'enthousiasma Kylian.

« Ne bouge surtout pas, je vais vérifier. »

Le ton était doux mais l'étau qu'elle resserra sur son bras en même temps qu'il accompagnait ses paroles le dissuada de lui désobéir.

Seul dans le noir il s'assit contre le mur et posa ses bras sur ses genoux. Lorsque des bruits d'objets cassés se firent entendre en dessous, des larmes de peur se mirent à couler le long de ses joues et il supplia en silence sa mère de lui envoyer quelqu'un pour venir le chercher.

* * *

Au rez-de-chaussée, l'arrestation ne s'était pas passée sans problèmes. Lorsqu'elle avait fait face aux policiers et qu'elle s'était sentie découverte, Alexandra avait fuit vers la porte arrière, emportant au passage le presse-papier en verre qui se trouvait dans le couloir.

Il avait fallut qu'elle croise le chemin de Danny et Stella pour s'arrêter brusquement. Instinctivement, elle jeta l'objet rond vers le visage du jeune homme. Celui-ci réussit à l'éviter de justesse en se jetant au sol, mais Stella qui avait une vision amenuisée à cause de son collègue qui se tenait devant elle l'instant d'avant ne put en faire de même.

Danny sortit son arme et pointa la jeune femme mais n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste qu'elle partait dans l'autre sens, ignorant qu'elle finirait plaquée au sol par un Don Flack qui l'attendait de pied ferme.

« Stell ! Ca va ? » Demanda Danny tandis qu'il essayait de se relever sans succès.

« Pas mieux que toi apparemment. » ironisa-t-elle en grimaçant de douleur.

En effet, la cheville du jeune homme enflait à vu d'œil, alors que pour sa part, elle tentait d'arrêter le saignement de son arcade sourcilière avec sa main.

« Hé, ça vous deux ? » demanda Flack en les voyants tenter de descendre les marches avec difficulté.

« On a déjà connu mieux, mais y a eu pire aussi. » dit Danny en passant son deuxième bras autour des épaules de son ami.

Lorsque les ambulanciers le firent monter dans le véhicule, Mac sortait de la maison avec Kylian dans les bras.

Lorsqu'il fut certain que le contact était passé avec l'assistante sociale, il se dirigea vers le trio. Un des infirmiers semblait avoir du fil à retordre avec Stella et il ne put retenir un sourire amusé. Une vraie tête de mule.

« J'ai encore beaucoup de chose à faire ici, je viendrais plus tard. » expliqua Stella avec conviction.

« Madame ! Vous devez venir avec nous maintenant, vous avez besoin de points. »

« Il a raison, on vous rejoint là bas dès qu'on a réglé ce qu'il y a faire ici. » dit Mac en avisant le mouchoir déjà plein de sang que tenait sa coéquipière contre son front.

Il réfréna son envie de l'enlever pour voir l'étendue de la plaie et lui indiqua le véhicule rouge d'un signe de tête autoritaire.

Elle voulu rétorquer qu'elle allait bien mais céda devant la lueur d'inquiétude qu'elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux et grimpa au côté de Danny qui était déjà allongé dans la civière.


	7. Chapter 7

Danny regardait avec un air dubitatif le plâtre que lui mettait l'externe alors que Stella observait dans le miroir les trois petits points qui suivaient la courbe de son sourcil.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Stell » s'excusa le jeune homme penaud.

« C'est rien, il faut juste que je pense à porter un casque lorsque je fais équipe avec toi. » plaisanta-t-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

De là où elle était, elle pouvait voir le couloir et l'effervescence qui régnait dans l'hôpital.

Elle remarqua la silhouette de Mac et se pencha un peu pour voir qu'il était en grande conversation avec une jolie femme aux cheveux longs.

« C'est bizarre, ce n'est ni ton médecin, ni le mien. » dit-elle à Danny en montrant la scène d'un signe de tête.

Le jeune homme se pencha sur le côté pour voir ce qu'elle lui indiquait et un sourire amusé vint se poser sur ses lèvres.

« Il n'a pas besoin qu'elle soit l'un de nos médecins pour lui parler, c'est Aubrey ! » répondit-il comme si c'était une évidence.

Au regard interrogateur que lui lança Stella, il comprit qu'il venait de faire une belle bourde.

« Tu vas vraiment attendre que je te pose la question pour me dire qui est Aubrey ? » demanda Stella avec une pointe d'irritation dans la voix qu'elle essayait vainement de dissimuler.

Danny fit une moue grimaçante sachant pertinemment que son amie n'apprécierait pas ce qu'il allait dire même si elle devait en avoir une vague idée vu la proximité du couple de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Aubrey est sa petite amie. » lâcha-t-il enfin.

Stella avala avec difficulté mais le nœud dans sa gorge ne s'enleva pas pour autant. Elle voulu répondre comme si cette nouvelle ne l'atteignait pas lorsque l'image de Don saluant la jeune femme brune de deux bises sur la joue la stoppa net.

« Je suis la seule à qui il n'a rien dit. »

Sa voix était tremblante mais elle s'en moquait, son sentiment de trahison était trop grand pour le cacher à ce moment là.

Sentant les larmes monter, elle s'affaira à ranger ses affaires, espérant ainsi ne pas montrer à Danny la tristesse qui était la sienne.

* * *

« Heureusement que tu n'as pas été blessé » dit Aubrey en serrant Mac dans ses bras.

Elle était sincère et il fut touché d'avoir quelqu'un qui se souciait de son bien-être. Immédiatement son esprit lui afficha l'image de Stella et il sentit de nouveau le poids de la culpabilité l'étreindre.

« Je vais aller voir comment se porte nos blessés » dit-il, mettant fin à leur étreinte

« Je viens avec vous. » dit Flack

Lorsque les deux hommes entrèrent dans la pièce, Danny luttait pour enfiler sa veste, en équilibre sur un pied.

« Un coup de main Messer ? » dit Don amusé

« Je suis sûr que Lucy va adorer utiliser ses feutres sur votre beau plâtre. » renchérit Mac

« Moquez-vous. On ne s'en sort avec quelques bobos quand même, trois points pour Stella et une belle entorse avec arrachement osseux pour moi. »

« Où est Stella d'ailleurs ? » demanda le chef de l'unité scientifique

Le sourire sur le visage de Danny s'éteignit instantanément et cela effraya Mac sans savoir pourquoi.

« Danny ! » dit-il en haussant la voix devant le mutisme de son subalterne.

« Elle est partie il y a à peine cinq minutes. Je suis désolé Mac, je pensais qu'elle était au courant pour Aubrey et quand elle vous à vu j'ai…. »

Il s'interrompit, laissant la fin de sa phrase en suspend puisque son destinataire était déjà parti précipitamment de la pièce.

« Jolie boulette Dan. »

Le policier posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son ami, pensant qu'il aurait très bien pu faire la même ce matin.

* * *

Mac déboula à l'extérieur de l'hôpital et guetta autour de lui la présence de boucles brunes en se traitant d'imbécile. Il espérait simplement ne pas avoir commis l'irréparable.

Il regarda un taxi partir et remarqua sa collègue qui patientait sur le trottoir.

« Stella. » cria-t-il en courant derrière elle.

Il vit les poings de la jeune femme se serrer tandis que ses épaules se soulevaient fortement, signe qu'elle se préparait à un affrontement musclé. Il se mordit l'intérieur des joues ne sachant pas qu'elle en faisait de même de son côté.

« Kylian va bien ? » demanda-t-elle avec nonchalance.

« Heu oui….Stella j'aimerais qu'on parle. »

« Une autre fois peut être, je suis un peu fatiguée là. »

Le détachement dont elle faisait preuve laissa Mac sans voix et ce n'est que lorsqu'il la vit lever le bras pour héler un taxi qu'il réagit enfin.

Saisissant son bras levé, il la fit se retourner vers lui d'un mouvement ferme mais sans violence.

Lorsque leurs regards se trouvèrent, s'en fut trop pour la jeune femme qui se dégagea de son emprise, laissant exploser la colère qu'elle avait pourtant tenté de réfréner.

« Parce que maintenant que vous avez envie de parler, il faut que je sois prête? »

« Je ne veux pas me disputer avec vous. »

« Moi si, c'est pour ça que je préfère partir maintenant. »

Son corps tremblait de rage et elle sentait sa vue se brouiller tandis qu'elle s'avancer pour attendre le taxi.

« Je ne voulais pas que vous l'appreniez comme ça. » dit-il, des remords emplissant sa voix.

« Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit Mac ? » demanda-t-elle les yeux brillants d'espoir et de larmes contenues en se tournant une nouvelle fois vers lui.

Elle était absolument magnifique et il se sentit encore plus coupable de n'avoir aucune réponse à apporter à sa question. Il n'arrivait qu'à fixer en silence l'émeraude de ses yeux qui brillaient de façon éblouissante.

L'espoir qu'il y lisait se transforma en déception et lorsqu'il vit de la résignation s'installer définitivement, il sentit son cœur se serrer.

« Je suis votre amie depuis des années, vous savez tout de moi, de mes joies, de mes peines. Et j'ai toujours respecté votre réticence à vous confier, votre pudeur. La vérité c'est que tout ça n'était que mensonge. »

« Je serais toujours là pour vous, comme je l'ai toujours été. » dit-il en approchant sa main de sa joue.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'un ange-gardien Mac ! » hurla-t-elle le souffle coupé par l'émotion.

Elle s'éloigna de lui avant de s'appuyer contre le tronc d'un arbre afin de reprendre sa respiration.

Mac hésita un instant avant de s'approcher d'elle. Elle lut dans ses yeux de l'incompréhension et un petit rire nerveux vient s'échapper de ses lèvres.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin d'ami Mac, vous n'en voulez pas. Tous vos gestes, tous vos actes « d'amitié » ne sont que des moyens de vous sentir responsable de la personne en face de vous. Si nous étions vraiment des amis, vous me laisseriez entrer dans votre monde, vous n'auriez pas eu peur de me dévoiler votre relation avec cette femme. J'ai fait l'erreur de croire que j'étais différente des autres membres de l'équipe. C'est sûrement de faute après tout.»

« J'ai confiance en vous plus qu'en n'importe qui Stella » dit Mac en haussant la voix.

Le cœur de la jeune femme battit plus fort sous l'intensité de son regard et une larme glissa sur sa joue. Elle aurait aimé le croire, mais sa récente prise de conscience sur leur relation amicale à sens unique l'en empêcha.

« Professionnellement oui, j'en suis certaine »

« Je ne veux pas que les choses changent…entre nous. »

« Mac… Il n'y a aucune raison qu'elles le fassent. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si nous étions vraiment des amis. »

Cette fois ni elle, ni lui ne fit un pas vers l'autre. Stella monta dans le taxi laissant les larmes de déception s'écouler enfin librement tandis que Mac, sonné, tentait de trouver un sens à tout ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

* * *

Aubrey s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce, son plat de lasagne fumant dans les mains. Depuis que Mac était arrivé à son appartement une heure plus tôt il avait à peine desserré les dents. Elle posa son plats et pris son courage à deux mains.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle doucement en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

« Je me suis disputée avec une personne que je considérais comme une amie aujourd'hui. »

Si elle fut surprise qu'il n'oppose pas plus de résistance à se confier elle n'en laissa rien paraitre.

« A quel propos ? »

« Nous. »

« Toi et moi ? » demanda Aubrey surprise.

« Non, elle et moi, mais toi et moi aussi en y repensant. »

Devant le regard d'incompréhension que lui lança la femme à ses côtés il se mit en devoir d'étoffer son explication.

« Danny lui a dit par mégarde pour nous deux et elle n'a pas apprécié d'être la dernière au courant. »

« Oh ! Je suis navrée, je ne serais pas venue hier chez Lindsay ce ne serais pas arrivé. »

Aubrey avait l'air tellement désolé que Mac en fut bouleversé et la pris dans ses bras.

« Ne t'en veut pas j'étais heureux que tu sois là, c'est moi qui aurait dû lui en parler plus tôt, j'ai été bête. »

« Commencer une relation n'est jamais facile Mac, parfois on aime garder certaine chose pour soi. Ton amie finira par comprendre. »Dit-elle en parsemant le cou de son amant de baiser.

L'explication était valable et il sauta dessus comme un noyé s'accroche à une bouée. Soulagé, il se laissa aller aux caresses et autres attentions que lui prodiguait Aubrey et c'est sans remords qu'ils abandonnèrent le plat de lasagne au milieu du salon.

Endormie contre son torse, elle ne pouvait imaginer que cette dispute anodine entre Stella et Mac allait avoir des conséquences beaucoup plus inattendues que prévue.


	8. Chapter 8

Alexandra Stanford semblait la regarder droit dans les yeux malgré la vitre sans teint qui les séparaient et Lindsay en eut des frissons dans le dos. Inconsciemment elle se rapprocha de Danny et se fut main dans la main qu'ils virent entrer Stella et Flack dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

Le fait que Kylian est été retrouvé sain et sauf jouerait en la faveur de la femme rousse mais les preuves ayant mis à jour qu'elle était belle et bien la meurtrière de Sophie seraient largement suffisantes pour l'envoyer en prison pendant un long moment.

Stella s'assit en face d'elle tandis que Don resta debout, contre le mur.

« Nous savons que vous avez tué Sophie Telling, Mlle Stanford, pourquoi… »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car Alexandra venait de se lever violemment en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

« Ils n'étaient pas mariés ! Je vous interdit de l'appeler Telling » hurla-t-elle.

Flack l'obligea à se rassoir et Stella repris.

« Vous avez raison, reprit elle, soucieuse de ne pas la perturber davantage, Pourquoi avoir tué la petite amie de votre frère ? »

Le regard de la jeune femme était froid et sans émotions.

« Elle lui avait fait du mal, c'est à cause d'elle qu'il était devenu malheureux, elle le trompait avec tout ses collègues de travail. Cette femme était une garce, elle méritait de mourir. »

« Qui vous as dit ça ? »

« Brad bien sûr. Il était tellement mal l'autre soir, je ne voulais plus le voir comme ça. Il a toujours été là pour moi, c'était à mon tour de l'aider un peu. »

« Racontez nous ce que vous avez fait après avoir quitter la voiture de Brad, Alexandra. » demanda Flack d'une voix calme.

« Lorsqu'il m'a dit qu'elle était partie je me suis douté qu'elle était allé chez la française. Une pute, comme Sophie. J'ai attendu toute la nuit jusqu'au moment où elle est parti le matin. »

« Pourquoi avoir attendu encore deux heures avant de monter ? »

« Pour le bruit, je ne voulais pas que ses cris alerte tout le monde. »

Lindsay frémit en constatant qu'il n'y avait ni remords ni doute sur ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle se demanda comment Kylian avait pu survivre aussi longtemps avec une folle pareille.

Comme si Stella en était arrivée aux mêmes conclusions, elle attaqua ce point qu'elle ne comprenait toujours pas.

« Vous haïssiez cette femme, pourquoi enlever son fils et ne pas le tuer comme sa mère. »

Un rire démentiel sortit de la gorge d'Alexandra et les deux inspecteurs se regardèrent, effrayé par la folie qui s'en dégageait.

« Le tuer. Vous tueriez votre propre enfant vous ? »

Une incompréhension totale put se lire sur les visages de tous les enquêteurs. Etaient-ils passés à côté de quelque chose où bien n'était-ce qu'une excentricité de plus à l'actif de la meurtrière.

Kylian était métissé de part la peau noire de Brad et celle blanche de Sophie, hors Alexandra était blanche également.

Stella se leva pour rejoindre Flack et se pencha vers son oreille.

« Garde-la au chaud. Il faut qu'on vérifie ça, même si ça parait absurde. »

Le policier hocha la tête et il eut juste le temps de voir Danny et Lindsay rejoindre Stella pour filer vers la sortie.

* * *

Mac buvait son café en remplissant la paperasse qui s'accumulait sur son bureau. Il été vrai qu'avec l'arrivée d'Aubrey dans sa vie, il avait quelque peu assoupli ses horaires de travail et par conséquent qu'il abattait nettement moins de travail à la journée.

Il profitait allégrement des soirs où elle était de garde à l'hôpital pour rattraper son retard mais étant donné qu'elle se faisait désormais remplacer une fois sur deux, il avait de nouveau du retard.

La porte étant ouverte, il entendait les bruits de couloirs sans trop y prêter attention jusqu'au moment où des pas précipités le firent lever la tête.

« Vous l'avez ! Super, je vous attends au labo avec l'échantillon de sang trouvé sous les ongles de la victime. »

Mac reconnut immédiatement la voix de Stella et s'avança jusqu'à l'ouverture de la porte pour la voir raccrocher son téléphone. Lorsqu'elle l'eut mis dans sa poche elle releva les yeux et tomba dans ceux interrogatifs de son supérieur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Vous ne deviez pas être avec Flack au commissariat ? »

« Et vous, vous ne deviez pas nous y retrouver ? » répondit-elle avec sarcasme.

« Il m'a semblé que vous étiez assez nombreux et j'avais du travail ici. »

« Evidemment » murmura-t-elle en détournant la tête.

Mac qui avait la désagréable sensation de se justifier haussa la voix en se plaçant devant elle avec autorité.

« Je peux savoir ce que c'est sensé signifier exactement, inspecteur Bonasera. »

« Vous voulez vraiment le savoir Taylor ? » dit Stella en colère

« Je vous en prie, et profitez en pour répondre à ma première question au passage. »

« Je pense que si vous n'étiez pas en retard tous les matins depuis deux semaines, il y aurait nettement moins de choses que j'aurais besoin de vous expliquer ! »

« Ma vie privée ne regarde que moi. » dit-il en criant d'énervement.

« Rassurez-vous, je l'avais déjà bien compris hier que votre vie privée ne me regardait pas ! »hurla Stella avant de partir en courant presque.

Mac observa les couloirs vides et se douta que personne ne prendrait le risque de venir lui parlé après la scène qu'ils venaient de faire. Lorsqu'il se retrouva seul devant son bureau, une lassitude sans fin s'empara de lui, le laissant anéanti. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là. Tant de haine dans leurs échanges verbaux, tant de rancœur dans les yeux verts en face de lui. Il se demanda comment il pourrait vivre ainsi et à son plus grand désespoir, il ne trouva pas de réponse à laquelle se raccrocher cette fois. Il allait la perdre si ce n'était déjà fait, et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment rattraper cela.

Il allait lire un nouveau rapport lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi sa collègue était en telle effervescence au téléphone. Comme pour lui prouver qu'il était capable de toujours bien faire son travail, il partit vers le labo dans l'espoir d'en savoir un peu plus en espérant ne pas avoir à hausser la voix à nouveau contre elle.

* * *

Stella plaça l'échantillon de sang dans la machine et regarda sa montre. Danny et Lindsay ne devaient plus tarder avec l'ADN de Kylian.

« Je savais que tu étais pressée d'être à ce soir. » dit une voix amusée derrière elle.

Elle se retourna pour sourire à Adam. Après la dispute véhémente avec Mac quelques minutes plus tôt, ses yeux rieurs étaient sans le savoir, d'un réel réconfort.

Même si, comme beaucoup, Adam avait entendu les éclats de voix précédents, il jugea bon de ne pas en faire état et s'avança vers elle.

« Je vais devoir t'apprendre à éviter les balles à ce qu'il parait. » dit il en soulevant les cheveux de son amie en arrière afin de voir la fine cicatrice.

Malgré son apparente désinvolture, elle put voir qu'il s'inquiétait réellement de savoir si elle allait bien et en fut touchée. Elle se revit la veille devant l'hôpital, sans qu'à aucun moment Mac ne bouge le petit doigt vers elle.

Voulant oublier cet homme auquel elle ne voulait pas penser, elle s'appuya un peu plus sur la main d'Adam jusqu'à ce qu'il la serre dans ses bras, dans une étreinte douce et réconfortante.

« J'ai de la chance que tu sois mon cavalier ce soir, tu es une très bonne épaule. » dit elle en se redressant.

« C'est certain, par contre moi je devais sortir avec la plus belle femme de la soirée et je me retrouve avec un sosie de la fiancée de Frankenstein. »Rit-il, espérant la voir sourire.

Ce qui ne manqua pas, mais malheureusement pour lui, il fut accompagné d'un coup de poing dans le bras.

« Aie ! »

« T'as intérêt à être à l'heure, monstre. »

Satisfait de voir de nouveau ses yeux verts pétiller à nouveau, Adam s'inclina tel un gentleman et lui baisa la main.

« Vos désirs sont des ordres, Madame. »

Mac les regarda rirent sans retenu au milieu du labo. Un sentiment d'écœurement l'avait saisi depuis qu'il avait vu le geste d'Adam envers Stella. Depuis quand étaient-ils aussi proche. Jamais il n'avait eut ce genre de comportement avec elle. Lorsqu'elle s'était laissé aller contre lui, il avait sentit sa cage thoracique s'affaisser sous le poids de…..d'un…….il ne savait pas mais ça faisait un mal de chien.

Finalement il en vient à la conclusion que peut être les deux collègues entretenait une liaison et cela le bouleversa. Tout devint plus clair, les rires, les gestes tendres et les regards, tout s'expliquaient. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes de plus pour se convaincre qu'il avait raison.

Stella lui reprochait de ne rien lui avoir dit alors qu'elle en faisait de même. Comment pouvait-elle lui donner des leçons.

Il voulu la rejoindre pour lui en parler mais l'arrivée de Lindsay en même temps que lui l'en empêcha.

« Ah Mac, Stella vous a prévenu. » dit cette dernière en enfilant sa blouse.

« Presque ! » dit-il un peu froidement.

Lindsay remarqua la tension électrique entre ses deux amis et jugea bon de donner l'échantillon de Kylian à Stella tandis qu'elle expliquerait la situation à son supérieur.

« Pendant son interrogatoire ce matin, et après nous avoir avoué le meurtre de la mère de Kylian, Alexandra Stanford nous as dit que le Kylian était son fils. Hors, s'il y a quelque chose que nous n'avons jamais mis en doute c'est la parenté du petit garçon. »

« Que sommes-nous en train de comparer ? » demanda Mac à Lindsay

« L'ADN de Kylian et celui d'Alexandra Stanford. »

Au bout d'un temps qui leur parut interminable, la machine bipa avant d'afficher les résultats.

« Oh mon dieu. » laissa échapper Lindsay

« L'ADN correspond. » dit Stella encore sur le choc.

« Je crois qu'une conversation avec Brad Telling s'impose, Stella vous venez avec moi. » dit Mac.

Il lui fallut quelque secondes avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire de façon naturelle. Cependant aucun des deux n'étaient près à oublier les récents événements et ils ne bougeaient plus d'un millimètre.

« On va dire que je suis au moins d'accord avec vous sur un point. » dit Mac pour décoincé la situation.

« Je serais surprise de savoir lequel. »

« Professionnellement, j'ai effectivement toujours confiance en vous. »

Lindsay qui venait d'assister à la scène se pinça le bras une fois qu'ils furent partis, n'en revenant pas de ce qu'elle venait de voir.


	9. Chapter 9

Brad Telling sortit de l'ascenseur et scruta rapidement la pièce avant de se diriger vers la femme qui était déjà venu l'interroger à l'hôpital.

L'infirmière qui l'accompagnait les dirigea dans un cabinet adjacent qui servait aux consultations psychiatrique.

« Merci d'être venu jusqu'ici inspecteurs. Nous n'aimons pas que nos patients qui entament une cure de désintoxication sortent de l'établissement avant la première semaine de sevrage. »

Mac acquiesça en silence.

« Je reste de l'autre côté de la porte en cas de problème » dit elle en quittant la pièce.

Brad resta un instant debout avant de s'assoir dans le canapé, laissant aux deux experts le soin d'approcher chacun un fauteuil.

« Comment va mon fils ? »

« Comme un enfant qui prend conscience qu'il ne reverra plus sa mère. Une assistante sociale le suit de près ainsi qu'un pédopsychiatre. » Expliqua Mac, sensible à l'inquiétude sincère qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux du père.

« Enfin ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. Etant donné que Sophie n'était pas la mère biologique de Kylian. » Continua Stella.

Le regard de l'homme se voila un instant mais il ne chercha pas à nier.

« Ce serait nettement plus simple pourtant. »

« Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit lorsque vous avez compris qu'Alexandra était la kidnappeuse de votre fils ? » demanda la scientifique.

« Ce n'est pas franchement une partie de ma vie dont je suis le plus fier vous savez. Est-ce que je pourrais avoir une bouteille de Perrier s'il vous plait ? Il y en a dans le hall. »

Stella hocha la tête et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec l'eau gazeuse. Elle la tendit à Brad qui en but deux longues gorgées.

« Merci, l'histoire risque d'être un peu longue. » prévint l'alcoolique repenti

« Nous avons tout notre temps pour l'entendre Mr Telling »

* * *

L'assistante sociale entra dans la salle de jeux où étaient réunis plusieurs enfants. Elle n'eut pas besoin de chercher longtemps pour repérer la petite tête brune à laquelle elle consacrait son temps libre depuis sa récupération.

Lorsqu'elle parvint à la petite table en plastique carrée où il dessinait, elle tira un mini-tabouret et attendit.

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle entendit la petite voix fluette de Kylian.

« Bonjour Teresa » dit il sans lever le nez de sa feuille.

« Bonjour Kylian. Tu m'as l'air très occupé. »

« J'ai bientôt fini. »

Elle comprit à son air concentré qu'il valait mieux attendre encore un peu.

« Voilà. »

Cette fois, elle put croiser les grands yeux noisette qui lui faisaient face et un sourire vint toucher ses lèvres.

« Teresa ? »

« Oui, qu'est ce qu'il y a mon grand ? »

« Il s'appelle quoi l'endroit où il est papa ? »

« On dit, il s'appelle comment» le reprit-elle gentiment.

« Oui, pardon. Mais c'est pasque je voudrais lui envoyer mon dessin »

Teresa Lisbon regarda la feuille qui était recouverte quasi totalement par le dessin. Elle reconnut Kylian qui semblait jouer avec un ballon sur de l'herbe avec comme partenaire de jeu un homme avec une cape rouge, tel un super héros.

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Papa, une fois qu'il sortira de la maison qui fabrique les Supers Papas. »

Elle regarda attentivement la frimousse qui lui faisait face et n'y vit aucune trace de doute possible.

« Qui t'a raconté ça ? »

Le petit garçon pointa le haut de son dessin, là où l'on pouvait aisément reconnaitre un nuage avec une forme dessus.

« Maman. Avant qu'elle fasse dodo dans les nuages. Elle m'a dit qu'un jour je le verrais plus pendant un moment et que quand il reviendrait, il serait le meilleur des papas du monde. »

Sa voix ne tremblait pas et elle fut troublée de voir encore une fois la force de caractère de ce petit garçon. Sans hésiter plus longtemps, elle prit le dessin et le mis dans sa pochette.

« Tu sais quoi, je vais m'occuper moi-même de faire en sorte que ton papa reçoive ton cadeau. »

« Merci. »

Soulagé de savoir que son dessin était entre de bonnes mains, Kylian se leva et partit jouer avec un autre enfant dans le bassin de boule.

Teresa le regarda encore quelques minutes et se leva pour rendre visite à Brad Telling. Si le père de cet enfant avait besoin d'une bonne raison pour réussir sa cure de désintoxication, elle le tenait contre elle à cet instant.

* * *

Après de nombreuses hésitations, Brad Telling se lança enfin dans le récit de la partie la moins plaisante de sa vie.

« On a commencé à flirté très rapidement et les choses s'enchainant on a finit par sortir ensemble, en cachette, pendant presque un an. Sans doute à cause du décès prématuré de ses parents, Alex était d'une possessivité maladive. Je l'aimais mais son amour m'étouffait et je la voyais se détruire à chaque fois que je sortais sans elle où que je parlais avec d'autre personne. J'avais décidé de tout arrêter ce soir là mais elle avait une nouvelle bien plus angoissante à m'annoncer. »

« Elle attendait un bébé. » compléta Mac

Brad hocha la tête doucement.

« Lorsque j'ai appris qu'Alex était enceinte, on a tout de suite été voir mes parents. Mon père m'a donné une baffe dont je me souviens encore et m'a mis dans un avion pour Paris pour les 3 mois suivant , chez une tante éloignée. »

« Alexandra avait encore 17 ans à ce moment là. » dit Stella, redoutant d'entendre la suite autant qu'elle désirait la connaitre.

« Mes parents ont refusé de la laisser avorter et elle a porté le bébé pendant les 7 mois restants. De mon côté j'avais rencontré Sophie, elle était belle, intelligente, normale. Lorsque je suis repartit à New York, elle était enceinte, mais je voulais en parler avec Alex avant. Lorsque j'ai vu son ventre, j'ai su que tout ne se passerait pas comme prévu. »

« Que s'est-il passé quand votre sœur à su que vous aviez refait votre vie ? »

« Elle est entrée dans une rage folle, elle a perdu la raison si bien qu'il a fallut l'interner jusqu'à l'accouchement. Je ne me suis jamais vraiment remis de lui avoir fait ça. »

Stella lança un regard à Mac et ce fut ce dernier qui posa la question qui leur brulait les lèvres.

« Il y avait donc deux bébés au même instant. Qu'est-il advenu de celui de Sophie ? »

« Nous avons perdu le bébé à 2 mois de grossesse. Fausse couche due au stress»

Si elle ne dit rien, Mac vit dans le regard horrifié de Stella qu'elle venait d'arriver aux mêmes conclusions que lui.

« J'ai fait ce que je pensait être bon pour mon fils. L'état d'Alex s'était complètement détérioré depuis l'accouchement. Elle a été hospitalisé pendant les deux années qui ont suivit. Que vouliez-vous que je fasse ? Laisser mon fils aller de foyer en foyer sans le reconnaitre alors qu'il pouvait avoir une vie avec des parents qui s'aimaient et qui l'aimerait. »

« Et Alexandra ? » dit Stella d'une voix troublée par l'émotion.

« Elle est sortie de l'hôpital psychiatrique il un an et demi, me disant que tant que j'étais heureux, elle le serait. Elle est venue quelque fois à la maison et au parc avec Sophie et Kylian. »

« Elle n'a jamais demandé ce qu'il était advenu de son enfant ? » s'étonna Stella.

« Mes parents lui ont dit que le bébé avait été victime de la mort subite du nourrisson. Elle y a cru, du moins je pensais qu'elle y croyait jusqu'à l'autre soir, dans la voiture. Elle m'a embrassé et m'a dit que Kylian serait toujours notre plus belle réussite. Sur le moment j'étais tellement bourré que je n'ai pas compris. »

Mac poussa un soupir tandis que Brad s'effondrait en pleurant d'épuisement émotionnel. Il appela l'infirmière qui attendait toujours dehors afin qu'elle le ramène dans sa chambre.

Malgré le fait qu'ils soient seuls à présent, aucuns des deux experts ne pensa à leur dispute récente.

« Je sais que ça n'excuse en rien ses actes mais je comprend mieux la façon d'agir d'Alexandra Stanford. » dit Stella encore sous le choc des révélations.

Mac ne répondit pas mais lui indiqua qu'il l'écoutait attentivement en tournant la tête vers elle.

« Elle perd ses parents dans un accident tragique, elle n'a aucun contrôle sur sa vie jusqu'au moment où elle tombe amoureuse. A ce moment là tout s'éclaire à nouveau, elle à un but, elle est heureuse. Et ensuite c'est la descente aux enfers, elle ne peut contrôler son corps et doit porter un enfant dont elle ne veut pas, pour ensuite le voir être donné sans consentement à la femme qui vit avec l'homme qu'elle aime. Il y a de quoi rendre n'importe quelle femme folle. »

« Toutes ne vont pas massacrer une femme de plusieurs coups de couteau pour autant. » dit Mac.

« Je ne dis pas que je cautionne, juste que je peux envisager de comprendre. »

Stella tira sur la poignée de la portière de la voiture sans succès.

« Vous ouvrez ? » dit-elle

« Oui, pardon »

Mac actionna l'ouverture automatique et grimpa à l'intérieur du véhicule. Au même moment en face d'eux se garait Teresa Lisbon et son précieux présent.


	10. Chapter 10

« Merci ! » cria Stella en claquant violemment la portière de la voiture qui disparut quasiment aussitôt. Le trajet depuis la clinique s'était relativement bien passé. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la bouche à vrai dire. A partir de là, une nouvelle dispute avait éclatée et Stella aurait bien été incapable d'en dire le point de départ. Mac semblait tellement en colère. Pourtant c'était à elle que revenait ce privilège, c'était elle qui été tombée de haut concernant leur amitié. Elle poussa la porte d'entrée et grogna d'énervement, cherchant un moyen de se calmer les nerfs. Un fin sourire vint éclairer son visage lorsqu'elle trouva son exutoire et composa le numéro d'Adam sur son portable.

* * *

Aubrey sortit de la douche et se sécha les cheveux avec sa serviette de bain. Elle regarda pensive la longue robe vert olive qui l'attendait sur le lit. Elle avait appelé Mac aujourd'hui, sans succès, avant de finalement l'entendre pendant deux minutes alors qu'il conduisait. Il était énervé, elle pouvait le sentir malgré son intention de lui cacher.

Instinct de femme ou non, elle aurait presque pu mettre sa main à couper qu'il s'agissait encore de sa collègue avec qui il s'était disputé la veille.

La buée du miroir s'évaporait petit à petit et Aubrey pu voir son visage apparaitre, flouté mais joli. Elle tenta un sourire mais il n'atteint pas l'effet es conté. Peut être se faisait-elle des idées mais lors de la soirée chez les Messer, le prénom de Stella, la coéquipière de Mac était revenu souvent. Ce n'était pas tant ça qui l'avait gêné mais plutôt que, contrairement aux autres membres de son équipe, son amant ne lui avait quasiment pas parlé d'elle.

* * *

Danny enfilait le pyjama vert pomme à sa fille sous le regard amusé de Lindsay.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il en remarquant sa présence.

« Rien, si ce n'est que tu as pris le seul qui est encore trop grand pour elle. »

Le jeune homme regarda sa fille et retroussa les manches qui recouvraient entièrement ses mains.

« Il est trop beau ! Je ne pouvais pas attendre de la voir dedans. » Dit-il fièrement en montrant le résultat à sa femme.

Lindsay regarda sa fille, dans sa grenouillère verte retroussée au manche et où ses pieds s'agitaient à 5 cm de l'endroit où ils auraient du se trouver normalement. En grosses lettres jaunes s'affichaient un « j'aime mon papa » sur son petit ventre et la scientifique ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

Lucy émit un gloussement identique, heureuse d'être le centre d'attention de ses parents.

« Tu as raison, ça aurait été dommage de se priver de ça »

Elle posa sa bouche contre la sienne, sentant un bien être l'envahir instantanément. Elle sentit la main de son mari caresser tendrement sa joue lorsque la sonnette de l'entrée les tira de leur moment de complicité en famille.

« Surement la baby-sitter » dit Lindsay en s'écartant pour aller ouvrir.

Danny regarda sa femme s'éloigner dans sa robe noire mi-longue et se fit la réflexion qu'elle était magnifique et qu'il ne devait surtout pas oublier de lui dire.

« Ce soir, maman et papa vont danser. » Dit-il en réajustant sa chemise.

Lucy qui était dans son parc, émit un gazouillis approbateur, du moins pour ce qu'il comprenait du langage bébé de sa fille.

* * *

Don regarda sa montre pour la troisième fois en cinq minutes. L'inconvénient lorsque vous veniez non-accompagné c'est qu'il n'y avait personne pour vous mettre en retard et que par conséquent vous finissiez par être premier, seul et sobre à la soirée de charité à laquelle vos amis devaient vous rejoindre.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Danny et Lindsay, il soupira d'aise et s'avança vers eux, une coupe de champagne dans chaque main.

« Ravi de nous voir ? » rit Lindsay en voyant la mine soulagé de leur ami.

« Vous n'imaginez pas » dit-il en lui offrant une flûte.

« Mac est assez ponctuel, j'aurais juré qu'il arriverait avant nous. » dit Danny en buvant une gorgée de bulle.

« Il a une bonne raison d'arriver en retard il faut dire. »

Les deux hommes se lancèrent un regard entendu sous l'œil exaspéré de la jeune femme.

* * *

Mac aida Aubrey à descendre de la voiture et lui sourit tendrement en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

« Tu es splendide. »

La femme brune rougit, gênée par ce compliment sincère et répétitif, puisque c'était la troisième fois qu'il lui faisait la remarque.

« Tu n'es pas mal non plus » dit-elle en l'embrassant doucement.

« Prête ? »

Elle attrapa le bras qu'il lui tendait et se redressa.

« Absolument »

La salle était déjà bondée, emplie d'éclats de rire, de voix et du tintement des verres. Le couple finit par repérer la haute silhouette de Flack et il ne fut pas difficile de localiser Lindsay et Danny après ça.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur hauteur, chacun s'embrassa, heureux de passer une soirée ensemble, en dehors du contexte du travail.

« Lindsay, vous êtes ravissante. » dit Aubrey en saluant la jeune femme.

« Merci, vous aussi. »

Elles se mirent à discuter, laissant les hommes entre eux jusqu'au moment où ils virent Don faire un signe au couple qui venait d'entrer.

Stella posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Adam afin de lui montrer à quel endroit été leurs amis et collègues. Elle se sentait incroyablement détendue et sereine, pourtant lorsqu'elle croisa le regard froid de Mac, une pointe de tristesse l'envahi. En temps normal, il lui aurait sourit.

« Haut les cœurs, jeune fille. » murmura Adam à son oreille en remarquant son trouble.

En temps normal, le sourire qu'elle donna au jeune scientifique aurait été pour lui et Mac sentit son cœur se glacer lentement.

Le temps que le couple rejoigne le reste du groupe, la tristesse avait de nouveau fait place à cette colère sournoise qui les habitait depuis la veille.

« Bonsoir. » dit Adam tout sourire.

Un petit temps de silence passa tandis que Stella et Mac se regardaient fixement.

« Adam, Stella, je vous présente Aubrey. » dit Mac finalement.

« Enchantée » dit Stella en serrant la main que lui tendait la jolie brune.

« Moi de même, votre robe est absolument renversante. » dit le médecin avec sincérité.

Mac n'eut pas besoin de regarder à nouveau les vêtements de sa coéquipière pour savoir ce qu'elle portait. Il avait déjà remarqué lors de son arrivée la robe longue bleu nuit qui se fendait jusqu'au milieu de sa cuise. Les fines bretelles qui la retenaient se nouaient autour de sa nuque qu'elle avait dégagée en relevant ses cheveux. Chaque paillette de la robe reflétait la lumière des spots, rendant sa tenue presque irréelle.

De son côté Aubrey ne put retenir le soupçon de jalousie en voyant la beauté de la femme qui se tenait en face d'elle.

« Merci ! Le vert vous va très bien. »

Elle eut l'impression d'en faire trop mais son interlocutrice n'en laissa rien paraitre.

« Vous vous êtes fait désirer vous deux. » dit Don en entrant dans le quatuor.

« SA faute » dénonça Adam sous le regard outrée de sa cavalière.

« Si tu n'avais pas envie, tu n'étais pas obligé tu sais. » râla-t-elle pour la forme

« Comme si c'était facile de te dire non quand tu es dans cet état là. » se défendit-il, amusé.

Si les bras de Mac n'étaient pas soudés à ses épaules ils en seraient surement tombés sous l'émotion. Ils n'étaient tout de même pas en train de parler de….

« J'aimerais si possible éviter de connaitre en détail la vie privée des gens qui travaillent pour moi. »

Six paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers Mac : cinq stupéfaites d'entendre sa voix être si autoritaire d'un seul coup et une qui se teinta d'un noir aussi profond que les siennes.

« Les gens qui travaillent pour vous ou bien moi particulièrement ? » dit Stella en accrochant son regard.

« Vous faites partie des gens qui travaillent pour moi non, pourquoi ce serait différent pour vous, nous ne sommes pas amis après tout? » dit-il, sa voix montant dans les décibels.

« Oh, non ! Me dites pas que ça va recommencer. » Dit Lindsay en voyant la scène du matin ce répéter.

Semblant se souvenir où ils étaient, ils rompirent la connexion visuel pour voir les visages inquiets du groupe.

« Tu sais quoi Linds, tu as tout à fait raison, il faut mettre un terme à tout ça pour qu'on passe une bonne soirée. »

Stella regarda autour d'elle et aperçut la baie vitrée qui les séparaient de la terrasse extérieure.

« Je vous l'emprunte. » dit-elle à l'adresse d'Aubrey en entrainant Mac par la manche de sa veste.

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse pour disparaitre de leur champ de vision, laissant le docteur pensif

« Ils sont un peu fâchés » dit Lindsay pour expliquer le comportement étrange de ses supérieurs et amis.

« Si il n'y avait que ça … » murmura Aubrey.

* * *

A l'extérieur, Mac s'arracha à l'emprise de celle qu'il concéderait encore un jour plus tôt comme son amie.

« Je ne suis pas venu pour passer la soirée dehors. » dit-il avec énervement.

« Moi non plus, alors faisons la courte. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire encore? »

« Je n'ai pas envie de connaitre la vie intime de mon bras droit, c'est compréhensible je crois. »

« Ce n'est tout de même pas parce que parler de vous est insurmontable que je dois faire de même de mon côté si ? » dit Stella agacée.

« Je voulais vous le dire pour Aubrey » se justifia une nouvelle fois Mac

« Qu'est-ce qui vous dérange, le fait de m'avoir caché votre liaison avec Aubrey ou bien le fait que vous pensiez que j'en ai une avec Adam. »

« Ce n'est pas le cas peut-être ? »

« Si c'est le cas, de quel droit me demander vous de ne rien dire alors que vous présentez Aubrey à Danny et Lindsay. »

« C'est différent… »

« En quoi Mac ! » cria Stella.

« Je ne sais pas » cria Mac en retour.

« Vous savez quoi ! Je laisse tomber, en attendant que vous trouviez une réponse à mes questions, je suggère de nous éviter, ça causera moins de dégât pour l'ambiance générale du labo. »

Mac vit Stella rejoindre la salle et s'enfiler une flûte d'une traite avant de se mêler à la foule. La situation ne semblait pas pouvoir être pire et pourtant, elle le fut lorsque la baie vitrée s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois pour laisser passer Aubrey.

« Ce n'est pas franchement le Mac que je connais ce soir. » dit-elle en s'approchant

« Désolé. » dit-il penaud.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais parlé d'elle ? »

« Pour la même raison que je ne lui ait rien dit pour nous je suppose. »

« Et c'est quoi la raison ? »

« Je ne sais pas, dit Mac avec désespoir, mon travail est de résoudre les énigmes et je ne suis même pas capable de trouver des raisons valables à mes actes »

Malgré l'étau qui lui serrait le cœur, la jeune femme se décida à prendre une décision.

« Mac. Je t'aime beaucoup, mais soyons honnête, tu as pu te passer de moi pendant cinq ans, alors que tu ne tiens pas une journée sans elle. Il serait peut-être temps que tu en tires les bonnes conclusions. »

Elle embrassa doucement ses lèvres et s'éloigna avant de sentir une main la retenir.

«Ou tu vas ? »

«A l'hôpital. Le travail a toujours été le meilleur remède que je connaisse pour les peines de cœur. »

Cette fois il la laissa partir avec un mélange bizarre d'abandon et de soulagement à la fois.


	11. Chapter 11

Voilà (Enfin la suite et fin)

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu et qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un message.

J'espère que ça vous plaira.

La soirée étant maintenant bien entamée, plusieurs couples s'étaient lancés sur une piste de danse improvisée, et Stella et Don en faisait partie. Un bras sur son épaule et une main dans la sienne, elle tournait en silence, profitant de ce moment qu'ils partageaient chaque année.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

Le sourire rassurant qu'elle lui donna ne le convint nullement.

« Stell, je te connais et je connais Mac. Jamais vous n'avez été fâchés au point de vous éviter mutuellement pendant des heures. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Rien. Il ne se passera jamais rien. »

Si la phrase de son amie le surpris il comprit qu'il ne valait mieux pas insister et se contenta de lui donner son épaule.

* * *

Danny attrapa le menton de sa femme entre ses doigts pour la tourner vers lui.

« A quoi tu penses Montana ? »

« A eux. »

Lindsay regardait depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes Mac au bar qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées, seul, tandis que Stella passait des bras d'Adam à ceux de Don avec aisance. Si elle ne la connaissait pas aussi bien, elle aurait pu croire que la situation ne l'affectait pas. Mais elle la connaissait, et son sourire n'était pas aussi franc qu'à son habitude malgré sa bonne volonté à donner le change.

« Il est là bas depuis le départ d'Aubrey. Pourquoi elle est partie comme ça ? »

Lindsay ne répondit pas mais repensa à la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec la jeune femme avant son départ.

_Flash back_

_« Vous partez ? » demanda Lindsay en voyant Aubrey enfiler son manteau._

_« Oui. »_

_Elle n'eut pas besoin de s'expliquer avantage, la scientifique compris la situation dans son regard._

_« Vous êtes sûre de ce que vous faites, Mac vous aime beaucoup vous savez. »_

_Aubrey lui sourit, reconnaissante._

_« Je n'en doute pas. Depuis trois mois maintenant je me demande comment un homme comme lui peut toujours être seul. J'ai compris, probablement avant lui, qu'en réalité il ne l'a jamais été. Mais je prêche une convaincue n'est-ce pas ? »_

_Lindsay se sentit gênée d'être ainsi percée au jour, mais, par respect pour cette femme qu'elle connaissait à peine, elle ne démentit pas._

_« Je suis vraiment désolé. »_

_« Ne le soyez pas, j'ai été ravie de vous connaitre Lindsay. »_

_Fin du Flash back._

La jeune scientifique l'avait vu partir, pas assez vite cependant pour cacher les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues au moment où elle avait quitté la salle. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout le monde excepté les deux intéressés soit au courant de ce qui leur crevait les yeux.

« Oula, j'aime pas quand tu as ce regard. » Dit Danny.

« Je vais parler à Mac, ça suffit maintenant. »

Danny tenta de la retenir mais il n'eut pas besoin de le faire car Lindsay stoppa son mouvement d'elle-même.

« Il est où ? » demanda-t-elle en fouillant la salle du regard.

Ils virent Adam en grande discussion avec une blonde aux cheveux longs, Don et Stella qui dansaient activement sur la piste, et aucune trace de leur boss.

« Là ! » Dit Danny en pointant le poste où se tenait le DJ.

Mac semblait en grande conversation avec celui-ci si bien que Lindsay se résigna à abandonner son idée de lui parler.

« Mme Messer, j'ai promis à notre fille d'honorer la beauté qu'est sa mère ce soir en la faisant danser. Tu n'oserais pas me faire mentir à ma propre fille. » Dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Lindsay craqua devant son sourire ravageur.

« Si c'est pour Lucy. » plaisanta-t-elle en le suivant avec plaisir.

De l'autre côté de la piste, Mac attendait, les bras croisé sur la poitrine la fin du morceau qui se jouait actuellement. Une heure qu'il réfléchissait, une heure qu'il tournait les événements des dernières 24h dans sa tête. Il fallait qu'il le fasse, au nom de leur amitié, il devait tenter une dernière fois d'arranger les choses.

Le volume de la musique baissa graduellement, indiquant la fin de la chanson et Mac vit les couples s'arrêter de danser un par un. Il ne quittait pas Stella des yeux en avançant vers elle et Don.

* * *

.com/watch?v=UrIiLvg58SY

Les premières notes de la nouvelle chanson commencèrent et Mac tendit sa main vers la jeune femme.

« M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ? »

Don ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il plaçait d'office sa main dans celle de Mac et s'éloignait rapidement, le sourire aux lèvres.

Stella plaça sa main sur le bras de Mac tandis que celui-ci frôlait à peine sa hanche. Si il avait fallut matérialiser la tension entre les deux experts, le fossé entre leurs deux corps en était la meilleure représentation.

« More than words ? » demanda Stella en reconnaissant l'air.

« La chanson la plus longue qu'il avait dans son répertoire, mais j'aurais une faveur à vous demander tout de même. »

« Vous commencez bien. » dit Stella avec ironie

« Je voudrais juste que vous me laissiez parler jusqu'au bout. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais assez avec 4 minutes. »

Stella hocha la tête pour acquiescer.

« J'ai réfléchit depuis tout à l'heure. Je crois que j'avais peur de vous le dire pour Aubrey, peur de voir notre relation changer, peur de perdre ce que nous avions. »

« Et qu'est ce que nous avions Mac ? » demanda-t-elle curieuse.

« Quoique vous puissiez en penser, vous êtes mon amie, la meilleure que j'ai jamais eu, je ne voulais pas perdre ça. »

Imperceptiblement, la main de Stella remonta sur l'épaule de Mac tandis que la sienne s'appuya plus fortement sur la taille de la scientifique.

« C'est en m'écartant de votre vie que vous m'avez perdu. »

« Je ne voulais pas devoir choisir. »

« Choisir ? »

« Entre ma relation avec Aubrey et….la notre. »

« Notre relation ? De quoi vous parlez exactement. » Dit Stella en tentant de cacher son émotion.

« Votre présence à mes côtés à toujours été un soutien indéfectible pour moi, je ne voulais pas que tous ces moments précieux disparaissent. »

Stella se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Elle se rapprocha encore un peu et leurs corps se frôlaient maintenant de temps à autre à chaque rotation.

« Mac, vous n'avez pas à choisir entre mon amitié et votre vie amoureuse. Je serais toujours là pour vous. J'ai eu peur que cette relation nous éloigne mais j'ai eu tord.»

Cette fois, ils étaient comme un couple normal, dansant sur la piste. Leurs équipiers se réjouirent en pensant que l'orage était enfin passé. Ils ignoraient qu'a l'intérieur, celui-ci grondait encore. Si Stella avait reconnu à demi-mot sa jalousie, celle de Mac était encore prête à exploser et elle ne tarda pas à le faire.

« Amis ? » demanda Stella

« Amis, enfin pour le temps que ça durera. »

Stella le regarda sans comprendre, posant sur lui un regard interrogatif.

« Les choses seront forcément différentes puisque vous êtes avec Adam. »

« Je ne sors pas avec Adam, nous avons eu une aventure d'un soir mais rien depuis, c'était un accident. » expliqua-t-elle un peu sur la défensive.

La mâchoire de Mac se contracta et Stella sentit la colère monter à nouveau. Elle venait de faire l'effort de passer outre le mal qu'il lui avait fait, fait l'effort de laisser de côté ses sentiments pour lui permettre de vivre sa relation avec Aubrey et il refusait de faire la moindre concession de son côté.

« Non ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça ! » S'emporta-t-elle.

« Quoi ? »

« Vous voulez trop de choses Mac Taylor. Si j'étais vraiment votre amie vous vous réjouiriez pour moi. » Dit-elle, de l'amertume dans la voix.

« Je n'y arrive pas ! » cria Mac

« Pourquoi ? »

La voix de Stella était calme et glaciale.

« Car vous savez aussi bien que moi que vous n'êtes pas qu'une amie ! »

« Et je dois le deviner en vous voyant main dans la main avec une autre femme ? » demanda-t-elle les yeux fixés dans les siens alors qu'elle s'écartait de lui, recréant le fossé qui s'y trouvait précédemment.

Elle voulut partir mais la main de Mac, fermement posée dans le bas de son dos la ramena contre son torse avec force.

« Ne partez pas maintenant, pas au moment où nous y sommes presque. »

« Mais presque à quoi Mac. A reprendre là où nous en étions, ensemble mais seul. Oui c'était dur, et oui ça m'a fait mal de vous voir avec elle, je l'avoue et je ferais avec, mais je vous en prie Mac, laissez moi tranquille maintenant. »

Elle sentait les larmes lui brûler les yeux et son cœur explosa lorsqu'une main chaude et puissante se posa sur sa nuque pour la garder dans ses bras.

« Je ne peux pas, et surtout je ne le veux pas. » Dit Mac avec douceur.

« Mac… » Murmura Stella, priant silencieusement pour qu'il cesse cette torture.

En voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, elle releva la tête pour le voir sourire d'une façon qu'elle ne lui connaissait absolument pas.

« La vie est curieusement faite. Qui aurait cru qu'en vous tenant ainsi contre moi je réaliserais que c'est ainsi que je souhaite passer le reste de ma vie. »

« Vous….quoi ? »

« Oui je suis jaloux à en crever d'imaginer un instant qu'un autre homme que moi puisse profiter de la douceur de votre bouche, de votre peau. »

« Mac ! »

« Oui j'ai eu peur de perdre l'amie, mais ce soir je viens de comprendre que ce qui m'effrayait le plus était de perdre la femme qui était derrière. »

« Pourquoi maintenant ? » demanda Stella dont les larmes coulaient sans retenues.

« Parce que m'ouvrir à Aubrey m'a ouvert à moi-même. Et en moi, je n'ai trouvé que toi. »

Il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour attirer la jeune femme à lui et posséder enfin ses lèvres. Combien de temps dura leur baiser, il ne saurait le dire mais jamais il n'oublierait la sensation que lui procura la passion qui embrasait leurs cœurs. Un feu ardent sans égal, une puissance telle, qu'il cru mourir lorsque le froid de l'air ambiant remplaça sa bouche. Ils s'observèrent à peine une demi-seconde avant que Stella ne reprenne sa place initiale, une main de chaque côté de son visage, comme pour les protéger du monde extérieur. Il n'y a avait aucune place pour le désir tant l'amour qu'ils se portaient mutuellement avait besoin de place pour s'exprimer.

« Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps à me comprendre. » Dit-il, son front contre le sien.

Stella sentait son cœur battre a tout rompre dans sa poitrine et elle ne trouva qu'une seule chose à dire.

« Vos quatre minutes sont terminées. »

« Pardon ? » Demanda Mac surpris

Sans lui laisser le temps de faire quoique ce soit, Stella s'échappa de son étreinte et quitta la piste sous le regard perdu de Mac.

Il tourna la tête pour voir Lindsay qui semblait aussi perdu que lui en cet instant. Elle l'avait embrassé, pourquoi partir sans explications. Il réalisa qu'il était toujours debout au milieu d'autres couples lorsqu'une main vint se poser sur son épaule. Il se tourna vers sa propriétaire dont les yeux brillaient d'émotion.

«Pourquoi êtes vous parti comme ça. »

Les premières notes d'une musique familière se firent entendre et Mac sentit son inquiétude s'envoler.

«Pour quatre minutes de plus… »

FIN


End file.
